


Blood/Lust

by BearFlipsTable



Category: Fright Night (2011), We Need to Talk About Kevin - All Media Types
Genre: Colin Farrell - Freeform, Ezra Miller - Freeform, M/M, colezra, jerrykev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearFlipsTable/pseuds/BearFlipsTable
Summary: Kevin and his family have just moved into a new neighbourhood, live next to a vampire, yada yada eh stuffz is gud





	Blood/Lust

**Author's Note:**

> so eh i just wrote this a while ago but never posted it, so post now may or may not have more chapters if im bothered but eh idk

Kevin couldn't believe this shit. He mother was rushing around their new kitchen, gathering up bits and pieces for a visit to their neighbours. Why was this even an occurrence when moving into a new neighbourhood? Kevin couldn't give a rat’s ass about the names, occupations or personalities of his neighbours, or anyone for that matter. For as much as he knew about his own family was far too much for him to care about. Kevin wasn’t one for such ‘delightful human social interaction’, he typically kept himself closed off from most people, as he was a very apathetic kid, with very excluded ways of thinking. Each decision he made was always for his own well being. He never considered others, because why the hell should he? He was placed on this damn earth without so much as a guidance manual to life. He was on his own just like everybody else. Despite having parents, he still felt alone and without a proper direction in his life. He felt distanced and they were unworthy to live in such close proximity to him, especially his mother. 

His cold, steely eyes followed the conceited woman around the room, enjoying the soft crunching sound beneath his fingers, as he crushed the multicoloured cereal on the kitchen table top. She had finally located a clean and barely used tea towel, to carry the container holding the pastries on. She swiftly strode past Kevin sitting on his stool, baked goods in hand. “Kev, could you grab my keys for me?”, she said as she passed him. Kevin watched her with hooded eyes, loathing the entirely vain entity that was this woman. 

Annoyed, he sluggishly slid off his seat and grabbed her keys from the kitchen bench. He walked with an air of importance and disinterest, his chin held high enough that her could see her from the tip of his nose. He followed his biological captor out their wide oak door. The size of the door going to waste on his family, Kevin thought to himself. Like they ever have many people over to squeeze through their door. Although, he did think with a smirk, his father was big enough that he needed the extra room. They walked in the opposite direction of the house next door, with its darkened windows, and Kevin gave a rare smile to himself.

They spent the afternoon giving out an apple pastry each to their neighbours, well his mother did more so than he. Kevin spent his time finding ways to entertain himself at each house. When making their rounds Kevin noticed lots of houses had ugly garden gnomes sitting amongst their ‘prizing winning flowers’ (it seemed almost every house had plots kept by gardening fanatics). Deciding the gnomes looked a little too happy, he wanted to funnel his negativity into them. He took running strides and aimed a kick at each of their little coloured hats. Striking dead on each time, sending pieces of porcelain flying across the lawn, as his mother exchanged forced pleasantries with the other slugs in the neighbourhood. Kevin had taken to calling the other disgusting human beings in this street, slugs. Because to him, they reminded him of such creatures. All seemed to be fat single women, and fat wealthy men with skinny, gold digging wives. The formers always sweaty, due to the year currently residing in the months of summer, moisture running down their bodies, covering them in a thick layer, much like the slime on a slug. He watched them lug themselves around their front yards, because that was as far as their legs were capable of taking them. 

He would usually be just about done covering the fragile corpses of the gnomes with a shower of their treasured flowers he had pulled from their soil, as his mother was emerging out the front door of each neighbour’s house, still wearing her forced toothy smile, saying goodbye after goodbye as she attempted to get away. Finally, she was able to pry herself away from the only 30-year-old woman named Mabelle, who could give an elephant a challenge in a weight competition. His mother’s heels clicked lightly as she stepped down each small step from the patio. Thankfully she didn’t notice Kevin’s pleasant fun he had, whilst she chatted about whatever unfulfilled women talk about, he wanted the mound of flowers and porcelain to be a surprise for each and every slug that Kevin was lucky enough to meet. 

“Always eating”. His mother had whispered in his ear each time she left a house. “Fat people are just constantly eating. when I was in there, there wasn’t a single second that went by that they weren’t eating”. His mother walked beside her son holding almost the same demeanour as Kevin did. He saw a small smile on her face, she felt proud ridiculing those less fortunate than her. If you can call being extremely pencil thin, fortunate. “Whoa”, Kevin feigned shock. “Uh mom much like I’ve said before, you can be pretty harsh sometimes”. She gave him an incredulous look, and scoffed. “Hm, and like I’ve said in response each time is you’re one to talk, and you respond with ‘wonder where I got it from’”. She gave him a smug grin, as if she had just outsmarted him. He put on a fake pout and threw his arms in the air. “Well, ya got me there. Although you basically just admitted that you are a bitch”. She pursed her lips tighter but pretended not to have heard her sons derogatory word. “Well, all I’m saying is that is the reason there are so many single women in this street, maybe if they ate some food that was good for them instead of eating bad foods all the time, they mightn’t be so sad, and lonely and I wouldn’t have to be a shoulder to cry on.

Although Kevin didn’t care much, there indeed were a lot of single women in this neighbourhood, their scents giving them away. “Must be neutrals” Kevin thought to himself. “Or perhaps they haven’t found a dominant desperate enough to take a fat submissive”. That was one thing he didn’t like about himself. When it comes down to it Kevin really does enjoy being himself, he was smarter and far superior than almost everyone he knew. They were all mules, with delusions that they have potential in this life, to do anything they can and help anyone they can. But its just bullshit. None of them will ever amount to anything and he will be sitting far above them all, poised on his throne for as long as he shall live. That was most likely his key aspect of life. Which was all of him. Except for one small problem. 

He was a submissive

Ever since he was tested as a child he always questioned, how someone like him, could be a submissive. Of course when he was told his doctor, who was an English neutral woman from London, told him he was an omega. He, being the insensitive 8-year-old he was, called the way she talked ‘stupid’ and ‘for retards’. As the English woman had told him, each and every person is placed into three categories; alphas, omegas and betas. Or as they are referred to in America, dominants, submissives and neutrals. And that he was a submissive.

With betas being far more common than alphas and omegas, she exclaimed that he was lucky to be an omega and he should be proud about the fact that he will some day bear children for an alpha. He called her disgusting for telling a child that he will have sex with grown men, resulting in children. To finish he broke her framed MD on her desk. His parents were rushed in to take him away, but not before reprimanding the so called paediatrician for instilling paedophilic implications upon a child. Kevin was glad to leave that place and from the woman who called herself a doctor. As they passed through the doorway of the clinic, he looked back and told her maybe she should go back to school and try to learn something worthwhile. 

By the time they had reached the last house on the block, the sun had already begun to set. Kevin could see the sun on the brink of disappearing as he stood in front of the house. incidentally enough, the last house was the dark looking building right beside their own home. His mother had been putting off visiting this neighbour. The dirty house, the junk out the front and especially those windows, dark and with the curtains always drawn close. Had to be a sign that whoever lived here was a person of little class. She stepped carefully, up the few small steps to the patio and put on her best fake smile at the door. Bringing up a clenched fist, she rapped on the black door twice and stepped back to await what horror may come from within. The door developed a small cracked between itself and the frame. Nothing happened. There was no light inside or even the sense of an actual person there. Kevin watched on, bored out of his mind as he watched a door do nothing. 

Kevin felt a chill run up his spine. It wouldn’t have bothered him much as he was always cold. But this particular one gave him an uneasy feeling. He felt it on his neck, and he would dare think that it was actually a person’s breath. As if someone was behind him, blowing onto his neck and whispering intimate secrets into his ear. His hands slithered up to his shoulders to wrap around the back of his neck. He turned, although he knew no one was there, but he couldn’t help but look. He was busy scanning the empty street when he heard a small squeaking. Growing louder as he turned towards it. The black door, that was motionless a few seconds ago, had opened. A strong scent travelled from the house, to reveal a figure on the threshold. 

There, stood a tall handsome figure. With dark raven hair, slicked back with a few rebellious strands sticking out, hanging boyishly over a beautifully sculpted face. This gorgeous person’s face must have been hand made by Michelangelo himself. Sharp yet soft cheek bones, strong jaw-line, low arches with his dark eyebrows sitting just above his brown eyes. This man, he may as well have been carved from the finest ivory, as his skin was very pale in contrast to Kevin or his mother (who were both quite pale to begin with). Kevin looked back on his entire train of thought. How very odd for him to linger on any feature of any person for more than a second. He blew off the strange mistake as casually as he could. What did it matter? Just another pretty face, well in this case a VERY pretty face, with quite a potent scent, much stronger than any other being he had met. 

The man stood there motionless for a brief moment before flashing a handsome, brilliant white smile, showing off his canines, looking rather sharp indeed. “Hey there. Can I help you?”. Kevin waited for his mother to respond. She didn’t. his mother had frozen in shock at what a person had emerged from the ugly house. Far better than she had anticipated, rendering herself speechless. 

Kevin gave his mother a small pinch, which snapped her from her frozen state. “U- uh, hi! I’m Eva, this is my son Kevin.” She placed a hand on his shoulder, both of them missed the glint in their neighbour’s eyes. “And we just moved in next door, so we’ve just come to say hello! and offer you an apple strudel, just for the kindness everyone showed the other day when we moved in”. She pushed forward the pastry, expecting him to take it. “Ah yes, the Khatchadourians”. He said with obvious disinterest. “That’s us”, she smiled as she awkwardly pulled the tray back to herself. Seemingly disappointed. “And you’re… Jerry, right? June down the road told me there was a Jerry on this street. We haven’t run into one yet so it must be you”. The man smiled, not warmly, but amusedly. It was the same smirk Kevin wore when he watched people get excited over things insignificant to himself. It was a cruel, pity smile. Like watching a wounded animal, that would surely die, cry for mercy before the inevitable. 

“You’re right. I’m Jerry, Jerry Dandridge”. He extended a hand and Eva shook it, happy to get more of a response this time. He held out to shake Kevin’s hand, who took it and shook it. His hand felt much colder against his own, and he felt it squeezing gently. He frowned in confusion, and looked at Jerry. But only to find predatory pupils, drilling into his own. He retracted his hand quickly. And felt his throat tighten. What was wrong with him? Why was he feeling like this? He shook his mind and tried to focus on keeping his usual, bored attitude. 

“So were you away the other day when we moved in?” Kevin’s mother asked with a somewhat rude tone. “I’m sorry, I would have helped if I didn’t have to sleep during the day, I work night construction, so”. she nodded her head in understanding. 

Kevin hadn’t even noticed, as he was admiring the mans face for too long. But Jerry was dressed like a handyman. And had the body of one too. A white but extremely dirty singlet top was thrown on, below his mid section he sported a tool belt, hanging off his left hip slightly. The heaviness of the belt’s tools pulled on his jeans, revealing the sharp hip bone underneath. Kevin stared and flexed his hands, feeling his pants had gotten rather tight all of a sudden. 

The three of them stood there for a good minute in silence till someone finally spoke. But it was certainly not who Jerry wanted to, or to be more specific not to continue talking. “So may we come in?” Eva pressed, hoping to talk more with this handsome stranger. “I’d like to, but I was on my way to work”. His mother’s smile nor, will, had faltered and she pressed again. “Oh maybe some other time then?” her voice carrying with a happy lilt. “I would love to invite you inside, really”. Though Kevin could tell from the look on his face, he really didn’t want to. “But the inside is a mess, renovating you see”. He shrugged slightly to emphasise his point and his ‘seemingly apologetic act’. 

“Oh! Oh I see so that’s why you’ve got all this on the front yard”, she gestured to the pile of rubble on the grass. “And why you’ve got the curtains closed. I completely understand, we renovated a long time ago, I couldn’t have anyone in the house it was so bad!” she laughed and Jerry joined in, with a false chuckle. 

Again, they all stood there and let the silence hang above their heads. Eva still held onto the pastry. She stared down at it wondering what she was going to do with it, until she felt it being lifted from her hands. “Thank you, for the strudel”. Jerry picked up the tray with one hand from her own. He moved back slightly in his doorway and placed on what must have been a hall stand behind the wall, hidden from their view. “Apples, my favourite”. He smiled again. This time Kevin wasn’t sure if he was being sarcastic or sincere. 

His mother smiled satisfied and clasped her hands together. “Well, there you go!” she said cheerfully. “Kev, we should get going, dad probably has dinner on and Jerry you need to go to work, so we wont keep you anymore than we already have”. Jerry gave a brief nod. Kevin noticed the sudden shift of his sight. Kevin, as well as being far smarter, was far more perceptive than anyone. He noticed how darker Jerry’s eyes had become. Almost as if his pupil had expanded, and swallowed all the c0lour in his eyes. He saw them move slowly to his direction and settle directly on his own gaze. Jerry’s eyes held a dangerous interest. He saw desire, a sort of hunger, or perhaps more like a thirst. He saw heavy possessiveness, a want, a need to claim something. And then, he saw lust. It was the first time Kevin ever question his skill of being able to read people. Why on earth would this man have such a look directed at himself, for it certainly wasn’t for his mother. He knew the man did not like his mother at all, given the painful looking faces he had to pull to convince her he was interested in exchanging meaningless conversation with someone he’s sure he’ll never speak to again. 

“It was nice to meet you two” Jerry finally said, hesitantly tearing his eyes away from Kevin. Eva continued to smile brightly. Bright enough that Jerry felt like he would have to shield himself from her blinding glare. “And I guess I’ll see you around”. She laughed slightly. “Of course” She said before turning around, making her way with Kevin back towards their house. “Well, that was a pleasant surprise, much better than I expected I thought he’d be an ugly old”- his mother continued to ramble on as Kevin felt those eyes in the back of his head. And felt the warm breath on his skin again. It felt like impulse was behind him, in the form of a giant cat, stuck in a rut and ready to pounce on the closest submissive in the area. 

That must have been it. He’s just a dirty old dominant looking for something young to play with. “Well maybe Mabelle has now got a new husband”. Once again he smirked cruelly to himself. Until his brain wanted to slap him for thinking such an impossible, ridiculous and disgusting thing. 

\+ + + + +

Hot. It felt hot. Hot and uncomfortable. Kevin felt like the slugs in this sweltering summer. His forehead was clammy, moisture running down his face as he couldn’t stop his heighten breathing. He felt lips on his neck, parting slowly, allowing sharp teeth to brush against his skin. Hands with thorny claws ran up his thigh, rucking up his shirt. His breathing quickened enough that he felt he would pass out. 

“Kevin…”

Kevin whimpered as he heard his name. what was becoming of him. this wasn’t his own body his own thoughts, they couldn’t be. And yet there he was, whining and writhing and wanting something. “Jerry”. 

Saying the name which such reverence, it was said as an approval, as consent. He felt the mouth pressed against his neck smile. The teeth scratched themselves against the fair skin there. They rose up and hovered for a moment, before sinking harshly into the delicious meal presented to them. 

3:00am.   
Kevin woke with a start. Shooting up in his bed in a panic. He searched the room, finding himself in his simple bedroom, exactly where he left himself last night after visiting their last neighbour, Jerry. A dream. It was just a dream. Jerry wasn’t here, he wasn’t doing those… things… to him. Kevin couldn’t bring himself to admit he was slightly disappointed that the man wasn’t here claiming Kevin as his own, even if the man was a dominant. But judging by his robust scent he must have been. 

It had all felt so real. The bite felt as real as the bite of wind blowing through his bedroom window, which he was sure he had shut before going to sleep. Too far past tired to shut the window again, he fell into a far from dreamless sleep once more.


End file.
